During projection device operation, a projection lamp may generate a substantial amount of heat that potentially may interfere with operation of the projection device and may be hazardous to the projection device. Accordingly, a projection device may include cooling channels that are directed from the projection lamp to the exterior of the projection device. Further, the projection device may include a cooling fan or blower to drive heat away from the projection lamp, directed through the cooling channels, and out of the projection device in order to lower the temperature of the projection device and more particularly to cool the projection lamp.
For any number of reasons, the projection lamp may fail during operation of the projection device. In some cases, the projection lamp may rupture causing particles of the projection lamp to be propelled into the cooling channels and out of the projection device. Various attempts have been made to reduce the amount of particles exiting the projection device in the event of such a rupture. In one example, the cooling channels of the projection device may be fitted with a mesh screen to catch the projection lamp particles.
However, some mesh screen configurations may include gaps between the connected material of the screen that may only retain larger particles and may not inhibit smaller particles from exiting the projection device. Moreover, if the mesh screen is configured with smaller gaps between the connected material of the screen air flow may be impeded which may raise the interior temperature of the projection device and may create a backpressure to the projection lamp that may negatively affect the operating conditions of the projection device.